


Trickster

by Fugitive



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fugitive/pseuds/Fugitive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet inspired by a pic of a kiss between Thor and Loki for which I will try to figure out how to post a link.  I do not, unfortunately, know who the manipper is as the pic was sent by a friend.  If you know, let me know and I will happily credit it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trickster

**Author's Note:**

> The link to the picture is here: https://www.dropbox.com/s/294mhsa6f1xkcrm/Thor%20and%20Loki%20kissing%2001.jpg

Thor swung his hammer around and took out two of the elves with killing blows, then paused. He was alone in the ruins, until Jane ran up to him from behind a pillar and practically fell into his arms, saying breathlessly, “I think they’re all gone.”  
  
He pulled her close and she stood on tiptoes to reach up and give him an unexpected kiss… which did not stop at a peck on the lips. She locked lips with him passionately, and after a long kiss, pulled back to look at him, her eyes wide. Thor asked, “What was that for?”  
  
She responded, “Did you like it?”  
  
“Oh, yes….” He pulled her to himself again, and kissed her passionately. Her lips were cooler than he remembered, and her embrace stronger. A slight frown crossed his brow, then he dropped Mjolnir and took her in both arms, desire overcoming him. His body was responding to Jane in a manner which had eluded him with the human until now; with a powerful passion that stole the breath from his lungs and made his whole body feel hot and and tight. He moaned slightly into the kiss and Jane moaned back in a voice that seemed a little too deep for her.  
  
Thor pulled back slightly and his eyes widened as he saw the face of Jane change to that of a tall, dark-haired Asgardian beauty, with luminous green eyes. He stared for a moment then crushed the strange woman to him, making her gasp with surprise. Thor sought the wide lips with even more eagerness than before, and the woman struggled within his grasp. He pulled her closer, bringing her up against his body and against his bulging erection, forcing her to realize that he was rock-hard for her.  
  
“Let me go!” she protested, but Thor lifted her off her feet to kiss her again.  
  
Thor took his time over kissing her luscious lips, pulling her body against him, making his physical mastery obvious, before releasing her slightly, so that he could look at her.  
  
The light shifted across her face and suddenly it changed. Loki’s face stared back at Thor. Loki swallowed, then spoke accusatorily, “You knew!”  
  
“As soon as you shape-shifted, of course,” said Thor with a wicked grin.  
  
“You kept kissing me!”  
  
“You started it, Loki,” and Thor pulled his protesting brother back into a passionate, powerful kiss. Thor had decided to teach him a lesson, and get revenge for the trick that Loki had played on him.  
  
Loki made muffled sounds of protest again, but Thor pressed their bodies even harder up against each other, molding his hardness onto Loki’s frame. He paused long enough for Loki to gasp for air, then Thor whispered threateningly, “You started this, but I may well finish it, brother.”  
  
And suddenly Loki surrendered, leaning in to meet Thor’s lips in a long, seductive kiss. It was Thor’s turn to gasp as their lips parted, and he leaned his forehead against Loki’s, panting slightly. They stared at each other, neither knowing what to say.  
  
Thor clung to the idea of revenge, of tricking his brother into thinking that he was going to take him, as revenge for Loki’s own trick. And what a fine revenge that would be. But the idea was growing beyond its original intent and taking on a life of its own in Thor’s mind (and especially within his body). Thor’s eyes were haunted and he did not look into Loki’s eyes. But he did not release him either.  



End file.
